First Steps
by KiaraShell
Summary: Coming home, first times and proud parents. Just another normal day with the Nara family [ShikaTema] - [ShikaTemaDai] - [NaraFamily]


**A/N: Hello! Just leaving this here. I wrote it on my train rides, as usual. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I probably did and didn't correct. Tell me if you find something wrong! And don't be shy! I love knowing what you think about my works. It helps me getting better. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Steps**

Finally.

Here it was. The southern gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves stood mighty in the warm orange light of the sunset.

Finally, they were home.

Shikamaru heard his comrades sight in relief and exhaustion. Even he couldn't help but feel content to be back. The mission they had been assigned to was a success, but it took them a bit longer than they had expected. Shikamaru and his three-man squad had left a week earlier, yet, it felt like he had been away much longer. He usually didn't mind leaving for days to carry out his missions, but everything changed when his son was born. Shikadai was the perfect blend of both his and his wife's traits. He had his spiky black hair and Temari's beautiful teal eyes. Time was flowing so quickly. It seemed it had been only a few days since Shikadai was born, but it had already been a whole year. Shikamaru couldn't remember another time of his life so full of joy. Everything his child did, made him happy. His first smile, his first word, the first time he figured out how to crawl. Everything his baby accomplished made him proud. He was also grateful Shikadai wasn't as lazy as he were when he was his age. Temari could take all the credit for that.

As they got closer to the gate, Shikamaru took notice of a few people standing at the entrance. Two of them were the guards of course. He recognized some of his comrades' relatives. Others just happened to walk by the gate and decided to wait for the team to enter the village, probably curious about the outcome of their mission.

Shikamaru hadn't expected to see them there. Nevertheless, a broad smile lightened up his face in an instant and the bag hanging from his shoulder didn't feel so heavy anymore.

Temari didn't usually wait for him at the gates when he came back from missions, but he didn't really care about what made her change her mind that day. Shikamaru was too focused on the baby who bounced happily in her arms as soon as she made him aware of his father approaching.

The Leaf shinobi had to do his best to refrain himself from rushing to them. He was still on duty after all, and his mission wasn't really completed until he reported to the Hokage. So he just kept walking straight, smiling tenderly and waving with his hand at his excited kid. He was already savoring the moment when he would finally be able to hold his son in his arms.

«Stop right there!»

Shikamaru sweet thoughts were interrupted abruptly as soon as Temari's peremptory voice rang into his ears, a mere instant after he crossed the gate. Temari was standing just a few meters from him, holding out one arm, clearly ordering him not to come any closer to her. Shikamaru was startled as he obediently stopped walking.

What was wrong with her now? She came to welcome him and now she was pushing him away? Did she come to actually scold him? Maybe she was mad because he had been away longer than he had told her, but that made no sense. She obviously knew missions could be unpredictable… So was that about something that happened _before_ he left? He couldn't remember. That was bad. How was he supposed to get out of that situation?

 _What a drag!_

Shikamaru's comrades walked quietly past him, not wanting to get caught into a fight between their captain and his wife.

However, Temari did something unexpected. She took a few steps towards her husband and knelt down. Shikadai had never stopped smiling and babbling, and when his mother gently put him down he started tapping the ground with his little feet.

«Come on, Shikadai», Temari said tenderly, holding up his tiny hands. «Show your dad how good you've become».

Shikamaru understood immediately what his wife was aiming at and a broad smile bent his lips again. He quickly dropped his bag on the ground and got to his knees as well, holding out his arms.

Shikadai seemed a little uncertain as he slowly leaned forward and took a small step. Knowing his mother's hands were still holding firmly his, the child dared to take another one. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at Shikadai's face. The kid was so concentrated on what he was doing that he was actually frowning.

Temari helped him take a couple more steps, then she slowly let go of his hands. For a moment Shikadai lost his balance, but somehow he managed to regain it quickly enough.

«Shikadai, come here!», Shikamaru said to encourage him. The child raised his eyes to his father's smiling face. He smiled back at him and resumed his unsteady walk, giggling happily at every step he took. Temari was following him, ready to catch him if something went wrong. But it seemed Shikadai was really willing to reach his father on his own two feet. It would have taken him just a couple more steps. He was feeling pretty confident by then, and in an attempt to rush into Shikamaru's arms he moved his legs a little too quickly and he stumbled on his own foot. Temari leant forward to grab him but Shikamaru was faster and caught his son before he could hit the ground.

«Hey! Take it easy boy. Don't overdo it!», Shikamaru exclaimed throwing Shikadai into the air.

«Da-!», was all the baby could answer among the giggling.

«He started standing up on his own two days after you left», Temari informed him getting closer.

«I see», he mumbled trying to loosen the grip Shikadai's arms were holding around his neck.

«After that, he just kept improving», she added caressing her son's head. Shikamaru smacked a kiss on Shikadai's forehead before grabbing his wife's arm to pull her closer and kiss sweetly her cheek as well.

«I missed you», he told her squeezing her hand.

«Geez, what's with all this sappiness?», she retorted blushing. Shikamaru chuckled. He knew they had missed him too, but he was well aware that his strong and brave wife had never been able to fully overcome her shame of showing even the most innocent display of affection in public. And he knew very well there were at least other ten people around them.

Shikamaru pecked his baby's nose, making him chuckle again. He collected his bag from the ground and put an arm around Temari's shoulders.

«Let's go», he said.

He was already savoring the moment he could finally relax at home. He was happy to go back to his daily life. Suddenly, the thought of Shikadai wandering around the house, probably putting his hands everywhere he shouldn't, came to his mind.

Things would become really troublesome.

And he was looking forward to it.


End file.
